


Bees in Bed: Yang's New Friend

by Kiiratam



Series: Monsters of Mistral [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Bird Uncle, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mind Manipulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Yang stumbles into an inn after averylong day, and meets someone who just wants to help her.Takes place between Volumes 4 and 5. (My BMBLB fic index)





	1. Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 was written as a stand-alone piece, and is canon compliant so far as we know. Chapter 2... isn't. I like some stuff in Chapter 2, but it isn't part of my own headcanon.

"Welcome to the Hungry Maiden Inn, miss."

  
Covered in mud, still damp from the afternoon rain, Yang wasn't even going to ask about the inn's name. "Can I get a room for the night? And dinner, if it's not too late?"

  
"Of course, miss." The clerk smiled at her. Nooooot a normal customer service smile. She was too tired to deal with this. "I can show you to your room. Would you like your meal up there, or in the common room? I don't know what we have left, but we had yellow curry, an enchilada soup-"

  
"Anything is fine." It came out harsher than she wanted, but he just took it in stride. He was cute. If she wasn't so tired... Yang shook her head. Where had _that_ come from? "Sorry, long day." She passed over the lien.

  
"That's fine, miss. If you'll just follow me..."

  
He had a nice butt, too.

* * *

Yang didn't even remember dinner. She'd just gone back to her room, locked the door, and gone to bed. The only reason she'd remembered to get undressed was because of all the mud. She still had mud on her skin, in her hair, but it was so late, and she was so tired, she didn't even care. She was going to get mud on the sheets. Even her dad or Ruby would look askance at that.

  
Stumbling to the bed, Yang pulled her sports bra off and tossed it - somewhere. She'd find it in the morning. Bed now.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Miss?" It sounded like the cute clerk from the front desk. "I'm here, like you asked."

  
...What had she _said_ at dinner? What was she thinking? Abandoned by Blake, and she was just going to hop into bed with the first cute person to show her a bit of kindness? Mostly because that was their job?

  
"Hey, I'm sorry," Yang called from bed. "But I think there's been a misunderstanding. I don't know how you do things in Mistral, but I just want to go back to sleep." Though, now that she thought about it, she wasn't _that_ tired anymore. A real bed was so much better than a hayloft, or under a bridge, or in the shelter of a couple of trees... It had been a rough and **wet** couple of days.

  
Which was why she needed to relax, unwind a bit. What was wrong with a bit of harmless fun? He was cute, available, right outside... And speaking of rough and wet, she had already started on the second part...

  
Yang shook her head. What was _wrong_ with her? She had toys if she was horny. ...Maybe a shower first. Or two.

  
The knocking continued.

  
"Please just go away. We can sort this out in the morning."

  
The knocking stopped.

  
Good, at least he could read a shut door. Cute, but not too bright. Yang rolled onto her side, nestling her head in the crook of her right arm. The pillows kind of sucked. They kept making weird noises, like they were stuffed with plastic bags instead of... whatever quieter thing they were usually stuffed with. Stuffing, she guessed.

* * *

A quiet, almost timid knock.

  
Yang swore under her breath. Again?! Cute or not, he'd look a lot worse with a broken nose.

  
"Yang? Yang, please let me in."

  
Blake? What was _Blake_ doing here?

  
But as she was thinking it, she was already out of bed and halfway to the door. If there was anyone who could get her to answer the door in just her panties, it was Blake. Yang wasn't even wearing Ember Celica. Maybe Blake would see for herself the effect she had on Yang. And they could go back to bed...

  
"Please, Yang. I'm so sorry." She heard Blake crying. Quietly, like she always did, swallowing her sobs and forcing herself to breath evenly. Because Adam hated the noise. Not that Blake had told her that _specifically_, but Yang could guess. And whet her anger on it, storing it up.

  
_Blake_. Here. Yang unlocked the door, and swung it open. Caught Blake in her arms as she collapsed. "Are you hurt? Were you followed?"

  
Blake just shook her head, hugging Yang tightly.

  
Yang peered out into the hallway, both ways. Didn't care if anyone caught an eyeful. Didn't see anyone. She shoved the door shut with her foot, and freed an arm long enough to re-lock it.

  
"Shh, shh, it's okay, Blake. You're safe now. He can't hurt you now." Yang guided Blake to the bed.

  
She felt a spark of rage inside. If Blake had just _stayed_, maybe they wouldn't be here now! No support from their friends, in a strange place, surrounded by local yokels with their weird, pushy customs, with a well-armed maniac lurking about somewhere, hunting Blake.

  
Blake sat down on the bed, arms pressed tight to her sides. She was wearing a short Mistral dress, white with gold designs. Must have been trying to blend in. Gambol Shroud was nowhere to be seen. She looked gorgeous, even with tears still in her eyes.

  
"I'm so sorry, Yang. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left."

  
"No." Yang's voice sounded dull to her own ears. "But you did." She crossed her arms over her chest. It was cool out of bed, and her body had noticed. But Blake hadn't. Yet.

  
Covering her face, Blake kept crying. Little hiccuping breaths, on the bloody edge of her iron will. How long had Adam been harrying her? She kept trying to talk, stuttering out "I-" over and over and over and over-

  
Yang snapped, grabbing Blake's hands and forcing them down. "Spit it out!"

  
_What? This isn't me! I wouldn't! Never to Blake!_

  
Blake swallowed, wide-eyed. "I... love you."

  
Yang suddenly had trouble standing. She gave in, falling down on her knees, still holding Blake's hands in hers. Looking up at those beautiful amber eyes, so filled with pain. "Blake, I..."

  
"I hurt him. Bad. Followed the road here. The clerk said it was odd to have _two_ guests come in so late. And he said something about them both being beautiful, the sun and the night, and... I just hoped." She leaned forward, kissed Yang's forehead. "And I found you."

  
"But... how?"

  
"Someone must be watching out for us." Blake blushed, lowered her eyes. "The Goddess of new lovers?"

  
Lowering her eyes to Yang's bare chest, Yang realized. She looked over her shoulder, checking the lock on the door. Still locked. "Do you think we're safe?"

  
Blake nodded, not shifting her eyes. "Yang... I need you."

  
"Really? Here? Now?" It was so sudden. Too much to process. Blake, back, Blake, in her bed, Blake, looking at her and biting her lip... Yang felt a sudden desire, long-kindled, blaze up inside of her. Well, if Blake wanted her...

  
_Wait. No. Blake needs time to heal. I need time to heal. I love her, but I'm so twisted up inside right now. This isn't the right time._

  
"Come on, Yang." Blake stared at her, _glared_ at her. "I need you to break me. I need you to dominate me, and make sure I can't ever run away from you again. Make me yours, and yours alone."

  
Yang shivered, feeling lust and rage blazing up inside. How _dare_ she. How _dare_ she leave me, after everything I did for her. All those romantic not-quite-dates, and for what? So she could just _abandon_ me, like a broken toy? She never loved me, she was just _using_ me. And then she _threw_ me away. All my work on her, the sacrifices I made for her, and she didn't ever _care_ enough to say good-bye? How could she _leave_ at all? She _deserved_ to be punished. Even _she_ understood that.

  
Growling, Yang grabbed Blake by the throat, forcing her back into bed. "You're nothing but a stupid little Faunus in heat. You won't even be able to _walk_ when I'm done with you. I'll get you your own leash, and chain you to the _wall_ when I'm away."

  
Blake looked up at her with wide eyes. She gasped out. "Yes, Yang, I'm just your slutty little pet! Do _everything_ to me!" Her fingers went to the ties of her dress, trying to open them. She kept fumbling, working with agonizing slowness. It was like she was _trying_ to piss Yang off.

  
Slapping Blake's hands away, Yang grabbed the top of the dress and tore it off. "You don't _need_ clothes anymore, because you're just my slut." Yang shook her head. "You're not even wearing a bra, and you're practically gushing already. You must like this." She reached down to tear off Blake's panties, enjoying her gasps for air as Yang loosened her grip slightly. No reason to make Blake pass out so soon. She'd get to enjoy _all_ of this.

  
_NO. Get out of my head!_

  
Blake looked up at her, eyes burning red. Grimm red. "You're _amazingly_ frustrating, do you know that? Wouldn't have a fling with the cute clerk. Wanted to _help_ your poor not-ever-a-girlfriend, and _protect_ her, and all that lovey-dovey useless _crap_. I can't use _that_." Whatever was wearing Blake's shape reached up and poked her in the forehead. "You've got all that hate and anger in there, and you want to _control_ it? I was _trying_ to give you what you wanted!"

  
It might look like Blake, but it wasn't. Yang kept her grip around its throat, hauled back her right fist to... She looked up at her stump.

  
"Forgot about that too, did you? I was just _trying_ to help. I gave it back to you, while we're here. But you just had to keep fighting me." It pouted with Blake's face. "I _wanted_ you to try to break me. You look... inventive. And, it's not too late. There's still time."

  
"What _are_ you?"

  
It gave her a toothy smile that Blake would never had made. "I can be anyone you want in here. Fine, so you don't want to have hate-sex with Blake. I mean," It ran Blake's hands down her torso, toying with her breasts, sliding a finger inside her panties, "I think you're crazy for not wanting to ruin this. What about-"

  
Under her left hand, its shape shifted, wavered, and shrank. Ruby looked up at her, silver eyes wide with fear. "-her? Innocence always tastes _so_ good. Too bad you only get one shot." It looked up with Ruby's eyes, red behind the silver. "No, you're not broken enough to do that to your own sister. Yet."

  
It changed again, becoming bigger, broader. Her father stared back at her. "What about _dear old dad_? He abandoned you too, even if he never left. Didn't you always want to be _daddy's special girl_? Weren't you envious of your mother?"

  
Yang growled at the monster. "Stop."

  
It laughed, colors shifting and flowing. Adam lay there, her hand around his throat. "How about _this_ one? If there's _anyone_ you hate, it's this one. A real monster, isn't he? He hurt Blake _so very very much_. And left you to pick up the pieces, not that the ungrateful slut ever did anything for you in return. Why not just take a quick turn with him, see if you can hurt him in all the ways he hurt Blake?" It smiled that same toothy grin. It looked like it fit Adam. "Just for you, because you _love_ Blake so much, I'll give you even more time and power to do it. You can spend years in here, taking a scared little Faunus boy and making him into your personal slave. Again, and again and _again_."

  
"I don't want this."

  
"Oh, but my _dear, sweet, little Yang_, you let me into your head. You _do_ want this. All of this. You want to be in control, you don't want to let anyone get away from you. And we're so _similar_ like that." The thought was like a weight on her chest. It was right. She didn't want to let anyone get away. But she couldn't stop them. Wouldn't, if they wanted to go. She'd suffer for it, but she'd let them go.

  
_My head. **It's** in **my** head._

  
Yang grinned. "Have you messed up."

  
It narrowed Adam's eyes at her.

  
"My arm is never coming back. Which..." Yang focused on her stump. "...is why I got a new one." Her Atlasian arm re-appeared.

  
Adam let out a suspiciously realistic snort. It suited him, even if it was just whatever was puppeting him. "Oooooh, you have some _control_ in your dreams now. _Wonderful_ progress. In only a few years, you'll be able to break out on your own. Too bad I'll have sucked you dry long since."

  
"You know what I noticed?"

  
It shut up.

  
"I haven't seen a single weapon in here. Not mine, not Blake's, not Adam's, not Ruby's."

  
"Sex _is_ a weapon, you big-haired clod."

  
"It's not even a gun." Yang twitched a muscle in her Atlasian arm, and the shotgun barrel popped out. "But this is." She fired.

* * *

Yang woke up looking into the eyes of the spindly Grimm perched on her chest. Her blast had torn a hole clean through it, and it faded away into wisps of tarry smoke. The eyes went last, and she thought she heard a whisper. _Bitch_.

  
She snorted. Petty little thing. Scrubbing at her face with her left hand, she got out of bed. Had to find some clothes, and try to explain what had happened. That was going to be _fun_. She could already hear a commotion outside her door.

  
Pants, jacket, good enough. Yang pulled them on and zipped the jacket up. Put on her friendliest face, and Ember Celica, and opened the door.


	2. Cloying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's new friend has left her a present or two...
> 
> (Double-plus-uncanon. Chapter 1 is debatable, but certainly a theoretically valid expansion of Grimm morphology. Did it even happen in my headcanon? Maybe. Chapter 2... well, everyone's in-character, but I'm not actually convinced Grimm can do this (see the comments on the previous chapter). And Yang's got enough to deal with, without running parallel PTSD processes. So don't expect any further follow-up. But, by garm, I wrote it, and I even like parts of it, so I'm going to post it, and let y'all form your own opinions.)
> 
> Takes place between Volumes 5 and 6.

"Yang, stop! Please stop. ...You're hurting me."

  
_You don't even care, do you? No, I'm wrong. You **do** care. You **want** her like this. All broken and damaged. A nice little project for you to work on. Mmm, she looks tasty like this. Good work._

  
_GET OUT. I DON'T WANT THIS. STOP._

  
_Oh, you think this is **my** fault? You **killed** me, remember? I'm just a little echo. This is all **your** fault. It's your head. **You** dreamed this up. This sick fantasy is yours and yours alone, little dragon. If your conscience is bothering you, why not just gag her? It always helps the transition. And while I'm making suggestions, have you considered something **bigger**? If she can walk, she can get away. And we don't want that, do we? Oh, excuse me. Do **you**?_

* * *

"Yang?" Someone was touching her hair.

  
She threw herself out of bed, away. Popped her shotgun out, looking for a target. Ruby yelped and flashed backwards in a red streak, landing on her own bed. Still in her pajamas.

  
"Sis! It's me! You're safe! Everything's okay now!"

  
_Ruby. She's wrong. I'm not safe. Nothing is okay._

  
"Yang, just breathe. Look around." Ruby was using Yang's own tricks back on her. "We're safe in the Mistral house. There's no one to fight here. Just friends. Just me and you, and Weiss, and Blake, and Jaune, and-"

  
Yang tuned the rest of the recitation out. What. The. Heck. She'd killed that Grimm back in... whatever that town's name had been. In the Hungry Maiden Inn. How was it still in her head? She saw it fade away after she'd blown a hole clean through it.

  
"-And even Uncle Qrow. Even if he's spending all his time out "gathering information"." Ruby supplied giant air quotes. "Yang? Could you put your gun away? Please?"

  
It wasn't here now. But it had definitely been here. It had to have been. Or something like it. She did a last sweep of the room. Nothing. Okay, time to listen to Ruby. Yang blew out a breath, and disengaged her shotgun, letting it pop back into her arm. Where had it gone?

  
"Did you see it?"

  
"See _what_, Yang? You and me are the only ones here."

  
It must have left before Ruby got up. At least it hadn't attacked her too.

  
"A Grimm. Just a little one. Like a monkey, all gangly."

  
Ruby stared at her. "Yang...? We're in Mistral. We're surrounded by people, and Huntresses and the Mistral army. Why would a Grimm come _here_?" Her eyes widened. "Did.. did Salem send it?" She hopped down off the bed, went to the door. "I need to check on Oscar and the Relic." Ruby stooped down to pick up Crescent Rose.

  
_ See how easily she abandons you? Any excuse, and she's out the door. Maybe you should chain **her** to the wall, too._

  
"Get out!"

  
Ruby started, but swung Crescent Rose into a guard position, swept the room. Good instincts. But she didn't think Yang was a threat, and she really, really should. Her sister glanced up at her. "Yang?"

  
She was so trusting. So easy to hurt. Yang had yelled at her before, but she'd always apologized almost as soon as the words had left her mouth. A gentle touch would go a long way, until Ruby was broken. Then, anything was on the table. Or the bed.

  
Yang wanted to apologize, to explain, but the words stuck in her throat. She pulled up her knees to her face, hugging her legs.

  
There was a knock on the door.

  
"Ruby? Yang? What's going on? Are you alright?"

  
Weiss. She'd left too. Even if it hadn't been her fault. No, Weiss was already well trained. She jumped when her master told her. Even if she had gotten mouthy and rebellious of late. Switching her loyalties, her obedience, would be an absolute joy.

  
Yang hide her face behind her knees. _Stop, stop seeing all their breaks and scars and just seeing opportunities!_

  
"Yang? What's wrong?"

  
Not Blake. She couldn't see Blake. Yang didn't know what she would do if she did. If Blake knew.

  
She'd be a fun one. _Almost_ well-trained, but even more willful than Weiss. She'd broken out on her own, after all. And speaking of breaking... Adam hadn't done a very good job of it. Oh, he'd tried. Started early, like you were supposed to. But had failed, in the end. Bettering him on Blake was just the first step in defeating him.

  
"GO AWAY!" Yang tore her new arm off, throwing it into the corner. She needed to keep Blake safe. The only way left to do that was to cripple herself again. Deny herself a weapon. Leverage.

  
"Uhhh, I don't think this is a great time." Ruby was leaning against the door. "Could you two sweep the house, and check on the Relic? I've got Yang."

  
Did she? _Am I even still Yang? ...If this thing is actually in my head now, and I'm a stupid WereGrimm out of stupid Pale Beowulf Productions, I am going to march into their offices and kneecap every single one of them._

  
She couldn't help it. She started laughing. Even though she'd also lost control of her tears. Yang tried to muffle herself on her legs, but it wasn't working.

  
"But Ruby-"

  
"Blake, do it! Perimeter sweep, small Grimm. Weiss, Relic. Now." Ruby snapped in her leader voice.

  
So cute. So precious. She thought she was in charge.

  
Yang heard her team mates move out. Ruby _was_ in charge.

  
"Yang, look at me."

  
She did.

  
"I need you to breath. In...and out. In... and out. In... and out." Ruby nodded as Yang followed orders. "Tell me - slowly - what happened."

  
"On the way here. To Mistral. I stopped at an inn. I had a dream. It seemed real." It was real. Sort of. "There was a Grimm in my dream. Puppeting me." Yang closed her eyes, tried to ignore the crawling sensation rippling across her skin.

  
Ruby snapped her fingers. "Yang, I need you to focus. Listen. To. My. Voice. Look at me."

  
Yang forced her eyes open. Ruby was in charge. Her little sister, in her pajamas. All grown up.

  
"What then?"

  
"I... felt a weight on my chest. I shot it with my arm."

  
"In the dream, or here?"

  
"...Both? I felt the weight in the dream, so I knew where to aim. And I fired in the dream, and the dream ended, and I woke up staring at it as it melted away."

  
"What about tonight?"

  
Yang swallowed, tried to lower her gaze. But Ruby took a step forward, Crescent Rose across her chest. Yang's eyes recoiled from the weapon, and focused back on Ruby. "I had a nightmare. I heard it again, I was doing things I didn't want to."

  
"And I woke you up, and you thought it was back."

  
"Yeah." Had she woken the entire house up over a stupid nightmare? Just over intrusive thoughts? They were just working off what she always noticed. Just... inverted in intent. Places to drive spikes, bludgeon to pieces, instead of carefully tend. Encourage to heal.

  
Ruby kept Crescent Rose across her chest. Not pointed at Yang. Even though Yang almost wished she would. It might be a relief to be treated as a threat. At least she'd be predictable again.

  
She missed knowing who she was. A Huntress-in-training instead of... whatever she was now. A confident Huntress? Just a maimed doll, playing at competence, waiting to be shattered? Already broken, with delusions of prowess, who'd managed to skate her way out of every real fight? Just a mimicry, a remembered reflection of the **real** Yang, who had died at Beacon?

  
She heard Weiss' heels. "It's safe, Ruby."

  
"Good. Go help Blake. Grab anyone else who's up, get them to help. Work in pairs."

  
Yang lifted her head. "Ruby, I-"

  
"Wait. We don't know right now. If there's nothing... we can talk. If there is something... I want to be ready."

  
They waited. Yang looked anywhere but her sister. She didn't want to see any fracture lines. Any opportunities.

  
There was another knock on the door. "Kiddo? Can I come in?"

  
Ruby glanced back, and opened the door. As she did, Yang grabbed onto her own ankle, holding tight. She saw the opportunity to escape, but she wouldn't take it.

  
Uncle Qrow slouched in, hands in his pockets. "We didn't find anything, kid." He pushed the door shut with his foot, keeping his eyes on Yang. "Can I talk to your sister alone?"

  
"Yang?" Ruby let her mask slip, and Yang could see the worry underneath.

  
She nodded. "It's okay, Ruby." It wasn't, but Qrow couldn't make it worse.

  
Ruby slipped out, and Blake heard hushed voices before the door clicked shut again.

  
"Mind if I sit, Firecracker?" He sat down on Ruby's bed anyway. "What kind of small Grimm?"

  
He probably already knew. "Gangly. Smart. Talkative."

  
Qrow snorted. "Aren't you lucky? Most people never see one, and most of those don't survive. Where?"

  
"Anima. I don't know the town. The inn was called the Hungry Maiden."

  
"Sounds like my kind of place. Good dreams?"

  
"No." He was just toying with her. She hated it. She wasn't a child anymore. Hadn't been one for years, having to take care of Ruby, and her father, and Qrow, until she finally gave up on Qrow. He was an adult, he could ruin his own life if he wanted.

  
"You want a drink?" He held out his flask.

  
"No." She'd seen all the bottles in Raven's tent. And Yang already knew what Qrow was like. She didn't want to follow in either of their footsteps.

  
"Suit yourself." He took a long pull, and stuffed it back in his coat.

  
"Is that your _only_ advice?"

  
"Did you kill it?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Then it's dead. And, like I said, they're not common. You're just getting a head start on the glamorous life of a Huntress. The part they don't tell you about before you join."

  
Yang just stared across the room at him.

  
"Look, I can feed you the whole Atlas line about 'cultivating a disciplined mind'. Or I can give you actual advice."

  
He ran a hand through his hair, waiting for her answer.

  
"Give me your advice."

  
"You're killing monsters. That's what you signed up for. If you turn into a monster, kill yourself. Otherwise, you get to survive. And keep killing monsters."

  
"_That's_ your advice? Kill myself?"

  
"Whoa, whoa, are you a monster now, Firecracker? What have you done lately?"

  
"I thought about-"

  
Qrow held up a hand. "No, thoughts don't count. What have you _done_?"

  
"...Nothing."

  
"Then you're not a monster. You're just have bad thoughts. You know _my_ advice for that, and I know what _you_ think about that. At least you're better than Ruby."

  
Yang closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. Held it, blew her breath out. She didn't want to fight that battle again. It was pointless.

  
"So... what? I just do nothing?"

  
He shrugged. "Whatever works for you, kiddo. Cope however you can."

  
"You're not good at this."

  
"Summer was." Qrow reached for his flask again. "Why do you think we fell apart afterwards? She held us together."

  
"Not Raven."

  
"My sister always was a ... free spirit." He took another swig. "Look, if you don't tell me anything specific, I can't give you any specific advice. Just tell you what I told both of you years ago. Don't let anybody inside your head. Make them beat all of you, body, mind, spirit. And you've got plenty of spirit, Firecracker. Just like Raven."

  
Yang almost responded. Almost told Qrow that she hated Raven. But... she couldn't. Just pitied her.

  
"Now, if you don't have anything else to say, I'm going back to bed." He grinned at her, stood up. "Sweet dreams, kiddo. It's _your_ head." He left the room.

  
She waited, but no one else came in. The whispers outside the door had died away. Probably gone elsewhere, to talk about her. Yang laid back down on her bed. She was alone. She'd driven everyone away. Just like Raven. Was this how she saw the world? People as just a collection of levers and switches? Use them, discard them, find another. What about her Semblance, her portals? Had Raven cared, and cut herself off from it? Or was she just so twisted and perverse that even her Semblance tried to spite her?

  
Actions, not thoughts. Yang could see whatever she wanted. So long as she acted right. So long as she tried to help, bandage the wounds, ease the pains. So long as she treated herself the same way.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Sleep wasn't coming.

  
She heard Ruby slip in again. Return to bed, and, after a few endless minutes, start snoring again. Helpless.

  
Yang would keep watch. She didn't need to, they were safe. As safe as they would ever be. But if she couldn't sleep anyway... Yang rolled out of bed, and groped around in the darkness until she found her new arm. Socketed it back on. Just wait for dawn. Everything would seem better in the sunlight. She hoped.


End file.
